


Summer love

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [39]
Category: The Faculty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke thinks about his feelings for Casey





	Summer love

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sweet summer lovin'  
> prompt: summer love

Finally, Casey was fallen asleep; so tired from all the swimming and chatting and taking photos; he didn't seem to rest even for a second.

Zeke watched him thoughtfully. For sure this boy was a geek, but last night, when they both had been alone at the beach, he had turned into a sexy beast, who knew exactly what he wanted. And Zeke hadn't been able to resist.

Never before he had met someone like him. Oh, he knew to flirt and to have fun, but he was smart enough always to keep some distance. Just a sweet little summer love. But the summer would end, and so would the love.

He didn't believe in a long-lasting relationship. At home, in his garage, his only true friend was waiting for him, Oscar, the lab-rat. He knew more about him than anyone else, and he would never betray or hurt him.

„Hey.“  
Casey's soft voice tore Zeke out of his reverie; crystal-clear blue eyes sparkled at him hilariously.  
„Think we could go and buy some ice cream?“

„Sure, why not.“  
Zeke smiled, suddenly feeling good. Maybe it was about time to take the risk and let someone deeper into his life.

**Author's Note:**

> written for: drabble_weekly and Froday Flash Fiction Challenge (both Dreamwidth)


End file.
